


Un'infinità di motivi

by Raachi



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manga!verse, Missing Moment MKR 2, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Rafaga rappresentava quell’infinità di motivi che Caldina non era riuscita a spiegare ai Cavalieri Magici.





	Un'infinità di motivi

«Un’infinità di motivi?»  
La divertita domanda sorse spontanea e improvvisa nella penombra della camera da letto, ruppe il silenzio della notte e richiamò in tal modo l’attenzione di Caldina che sorrise in risposta, stretta tra le sue braccia. Amava quando Rafaga gettava via la maschera di calma e compostezza che era solito indossare: con lei le sue sopracciglia si distendevano, i suoi nervi si rilassavano e i suoi scattanti muscoli riposavano dalle fatiche.  
Quando lui si spogliava dell’armatura era come se smettesse le vesti di Capitano delle Guardie Reali e rimanesse soltanto quell’uomo che lei aveva imparato a conoscere notte dopo notte – _ad amare giorno dopo giorno._  
Caldina ammiccò, prima di protendersi verso il suo volto per un bacio che lo lasciò stordito e a corto di fiato: premette la bocca su quella già schiusa – pronta – di lui, lo anticipò nel conquistarlo con la lingua, lo sfidò e vinse quel breve ma intenso, tacito duello contro il più grande mastro spadaccino di Sephiro.  
«Mh» esalò, poi, in un sospiro soddisfatto.  
Accarezzò con le agili dita i suoi zigomi alti, arrossati appena di desiderio e imbarazzo: Rafaga non era ancora abituato all’intraprendenza delle donne a letto, né alle effusioni in pubblico – Caldina era certa che non avesse avuto molte e brave amanti.  
Con un piccolo sogghigno decise di non cadere nella sua provocazione, come ogni tanto faceva per il puro gusto di battibeccare tra le lenzuola: ormai, nessuno dei due sentiva più il bisogno di troppe parole, troppi sguardi, troppi gesti – era un’intimità _diversa_ , sconosciuta.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui lei aveva vissuto solo per i soldi, unico sostentamento di una ballerina incantatrice, e lui aveva votato la sua vita alla spada e all’importante compito assegnatogli.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui lei aveva aiutato Zagato contro quelle tre mocciose che adesso si facevano quasi ammazzare ad ogni scontro soltanto per salvare le chiappe a tutti loro, e lui era stato soggiogato per venire meno al proprio dovere, macchiando così quell’onore che gli era sempre stato riconosciuto.  
E c’era stato un tempo in cui aveva tratto un malsano divertimento dall'incantare e così illudersi – sciocca e avida bambina nel desiderare –, per poi rompere l’incanto e ritrovarsi a contare del denaro, prezioso e _più importante._ Rafaga, invece, si asserviva alle sue carezze senza costrizione alcuna, ma soltanto per amore e desiderio di lei, con una naturalezza tale da disarmarla, da abbattere con un semplice sguardo ogni difesa.  
Non aveva mentito. I motivi per i quali aveva smesso di viaggiare – per i quali aveva perso la voglia di viaggiare – erano molteplici, impossibili da elencare, da contare: Ascot, Sephiro stesso.  
E quel calore che iniziava quasi a bruciare sulla pelle scura ad ogni carezza ruvida delle sue mani, letali se strette attorno l’elsa di una spada.  
E quelle umide labbra che sentiva scendere e salire con estenuante lentezza: Rafaga aveva una pazienza innata, forgiata da anni di servizio, così solida da farla spasimare quando si immergeva nell’impresa – inaspettatamente e piacevolmente esperto.  
E quel rossore timido che nasceva per dei gesti spontanei con cui lo sorprendeva sempre più spesso, incapace, lei, di nascondere quello strano e pazzo sentimento.  
E quei capelli biondi – lucenti come il sole che batteva con forza sulle distese sabbiose di Chizeeta – in cui amava intrecciare le dita, tirando talvolta alcune ciocche _perché era troppo ma mai abbastanza._  
E quegli occhi che richiamavano l’azzurro limpido del cielo di Sephiro prima della scomparsa della Colonna: quando li sentiva su di sé, i muri, che istintivamente e ormai per abitudine ergeva, crollavano miseramente, frantumandosi in polvere sottile che veniva spazzata via dal suo caldo e affannoso respiro.  
E quella pelle frastagliata da cicatrici vecchie e nuove, che lei si premurava ogni volta di riempire di attenzioni, calda e imperlata di sudore.  
E quel corpo prestante, da guerriero, che la sovrastava e la avvolgeva come la più morbida delle coperte.  
E quei fianchi forti che cingeva con le gambe in un caldo e voluttuoso abbraccio, impegnati a dettare il ritmo dell’unica danza che lui sapeva condurre magistralmente.  
Rafaga rappresentava quell’infinità di motivi che non era riuscita a spiegare ai Cavalieri Magici, intimidita da sentimenti che nacquero con un semplice sguardo, sbocciarono nel loro primo bacio e maturarono notte dopo notte – insieme ne coglievano i frutti.  
«… _Un’infinità di motivi_ » mormorò, sfiorando con le labbra piene e il respiro fremente la sua pelle all’altezza del cuore, che batteva forte.  
Rafaga sorrise con il volto nascosto nei suoi capelli rosa, sciolti dal fermaglio con cui era solita alzarli in una coda, e non le diede più alcun motivo di distrazione.  
Caldina lasciò uscire un gemito soffocato: tutti al castello sapevano ormai cosa accadesse nelle stanze del Capitano delle Guardie Reali, ma il mantenere segreta quella relazione era ancora un gioco troppo allettante che la divertiva più delle carte e dello spogliare di soldi e averi i poveri, disgraziati, sfidanti.  
Quello, _e un’altra infinità di motivi._


End file.
